Illuminated
by Miranda le Ginger
Summary: Sometimes all it takes is a glance and you are truly lost in the abyss of love. Aela, always the hunter, finds more than an animal this time. Aela the HuntressXF! Dragonborn


Disclaimer: I do not own Elder Scrolls: Skyrim or any of the characters in the game. I just had an insatiable need to pen this up. I love Aela as much as I do Lydia. Medieval babes for the win! :D

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"_There is never a time or place for true love. It happens accidentally, in a heartbeat, in a single flashing, throbbing moment." -_Sarah Dessen, "The Truth about Forever" _

Aela crackled her knuckles and stretched out the overexerted muscles in her shoulders, standing up straight and lowering her right arm that encased her trusty longbow. The quiver strapped to her back rustled at the movement, pressed against the green tunic she wore. A lock of hair, the color of bark in the morning sun, blew into her piercing green eyes. Sighing in frustration, she moved the strand of hair out of her face. Walking in careful, measured steps, the huntress sauntered over to the kill she had just made, slowly sinking to her haunches as she studied the veritable deer.

The creature was majestic, carrying a beauty that only nature's woodland denizens could. The dappled brown of the fur glistened in the sun, painted dark around the miniscule mark left by a well-placed arrow. Obsidian eyes stared sightlessly upwards, almost imploring the woman at its wayward fate. Aela pressed her fingers to her lips and lowered them to the deer's brow, lightly stroking the soft fur. A wordless prayer was sent above for the beast, and Aela retrieved the arrow from just inside the right front leg, up where the heart would be.

The two hunters with Aela walked to her and the deer, the heavier set of the two shaking his head, impressed once again by the woman. The man to the right, flaxen-haired and jovial, nodded his head in acceptance of the good kill. The younger man stepped forward at Aela's behest.

"Are you and Vadjen alright with bringing this back to Jorrvaskr? I am supposed to meet Farkas to ready for an important mission."

Kerran nodded his head, bright blue eyes understanding. "Yes huntress, Vadjen and I would be more than happy to take the deer home. We will skin it and divide up the meat as well."

Aela shook her head, glad that the two men had accompanied her. She had truly not had the time to be doing this, but she was undoubtedly the best shot in the Companions, and there had to be food to fill the warriors' bellies when they all headed back from where they all were stationed. A portion would be out on quests, but most would return to Jorrvaskr. At least there would be meat, and the men were seasoned at readying the kills for preparation. After all, like she herself, it was in their very blood.

"Thank you, men. I am heading back to Jorrvaskr. I shall see you there?"

The men nodded. Vadjen furrowed his dark brows, cinnamon eyes narrowing slightly in confusion. "Are you not going on that quest with Farkas, Aela? I heard it was important."

Aela stared at the brawny man, slightly shaking her head. "Yes, he will be going over the logistics of the mission with me. But we do not leave till the morrow, and I intend to rest until that time comes."

Vadjen nodded, curiosity satisfied. He and Kerran were not truly Companions. They were good archers and decent with a blade, but nowhere near the skill needed to join the famed guild of heroes. But the two were more than happy to help out with hunting and the like, and the Companions told them of high-risk missions and stories that were secret to all else. It worked for all involved.

"I will leave you to your work. See you at dinnertime, guys."

The men both inclined their heads, waving the woman a farewell. Then, they turned sole attention to the carcass lying in wait for their action. Aela turned her back on the duo and headed back to Whiterun. It was not far, only a few good miles away from their position. It would make bringing the meat back a lot easier than if they had hunted farther in. As she walked, Aela enjoyed the feeling of the hot sun caressing her skin as if it was a lover, the breeze teasing her with gentle touches. Aela had always loved feeling the wind tousle her locks, seeing the leaves move as if pulled by invisible strings; a natural dancer.

The grassy slopes and the looming snow-capped mountains of Skyrim were unlike any other place. Tamriel was a place of beauty both found and hidden, underappreciated and yet nurtured by the few who deigned show a little respect to the Mother that had given them much and asked for little in return. Her mother had also been one with the outside, and Aela had gotten that besides her mother's good looks. The only thing her father had given her was the luminescent emeralds that were sharper than any tipped arrows in her quiver. Aela was glad for that; her father had been an important facet in her life to be sure, but her mother…they were just kindred spirits.

The walk did not take long as Aela's lithe legs pushed her far in a short time-span. The stone walls and tall spires of Whiterun loomed overhead, smoke trailing from the tops of houses gearing up to cook the daily meal. It was mid-afternoon, and many of the workers would be eating or just finishing. It would get them through until supper time and hopefully a couple hours of rest. The huntress rubbed her hands together, stomach growling for food itself. Maybe a hunk of bread and a sliver of cheese, or an apple and some meat? Anything sounded delicious at the current time. The woman hastened her pace, quickly stepping up the steps and nodding at the guards patrolling the gates in.

"Good afternoon to you, lady Aela. Good hunting?"

Aela smiled at the young guard, Javik if she remembered correctly. The guard was just a boy, not two moons over the age of seventeen. But he carried himself like a man, and he was no half-bad for a swordsman. He more than made up for his fighting with his enthusiasm and youthful energy.

"That it was, my friend. Vadjen and Kerran will be by shortly with the fruits of our labor. It should not take too long for them to finish."

Javik nodded, dark eyes roving over the huntress's body. It was more a cursory glance, not the heated lust she had come to associate with the brutish men that frequented the town. Javik was an innocent, judging by the slight blush coloring his cheeks underneath the light helm he wore. Aela knew the boy meant nothing by the stare.

"Of course, my lady. I will keep a watch out for them. Have a nice day."

Aela was admitted inside, two more guards slowly creaking open the large wooden gate blocking outsiders from pressing inside. The heavy door was locked and shut as soon as her body was safely held away. She nodded a greeting at Athis as the man walked passed, red eyes lost in thought under a brow furrowed in deep contemplation. Aela stared at the dark-skinned Dunmer, wondering at his behavior. It was not like the warrior to be lost in thought whilst awake, at least not in the presence of others. Aela moved inward, seeing Brill and motioning to him.

"Hello, Brill."

The older man lifted up a chalice to her, most likely filled with the mead he was so fond of. A plate heaped with roasted meat was in front of him, along with an assortment of vegetables picked from the hefty batch covering the entirety of the dining table smack dab in the middle of the headquarters. Food was almost always there, available at all times for the warriors who came and went at odd hours of the day. The dining staff was most excellent indeed.

"Hullo there, huntress. How went your hunt?"

"It went well as expected. Got a beautiful stag, eight points on his skull. He was almost too pretty to kill, but his meat will be fine and the pelt will fetch a worthy price. Unless I decide to hang it up in here for decoration."

Brill's dark eyes were filled with appreciation, the crinkles around them deepening as he smiled encouragingly. "A buck that fine would surely look better fastened up on these walls than some other's hut. Own your pride, Aela; do not let others take what you so freely give."

Aela smiled warmly at the man. Though he was no Companion or even a warrior truthfully, he had spirit and honor the likes of which she had not often seen. He was a good sort and belonged with them no matter what his official title was.

"I will do that, I think. So, has anything exciting gone on today? Athis looks pretty distracted. Has a new mission come up concerning the vamps?"

Brill shook his head, biting a chunk off the leg currently held in his hand. A few drops of fat from the meat dripped down from his lips, quickly wiped away as Brill was in the presence of a lady. He cleared his throat with a sip of mead, smacking his lips in appreciation.

"No, nothing has come up that I have heard about. But, Kodlak was propositioned by a newcomer today, a lady wanting to join the Companions."

Aela's brows rose up, a small smile quirking her lips. "Oh? Yet another clamoring to join our ranks, eh? Was this one actually well-versed in our lore, or another fool who has no idea what the Companions are or stand for?"

Too many had passed by Jorrvaskr, unaware that behind those doors lay a group devoted to justice and who lived and died by the sword. Once a young man, not much older than a boy, had strode in confidently with a sword strapped to his back and a shield clutched in hand. He had demanded counsel from the one in charge and challenged him to a match to prove his worth. Aela had been shocked at his blatant disregard of courtesy and the arrogance that slithered in his voice and lurked in emeralds. Kodlak had sorely beaten the boy, fighting himself even though Vilkas usually tested a prospect's merit. The boy, son of a prominent merchant, had heard briefly of the guild and was of the impression it was easy to join. Many others, though not as foolish in challenging as the boy, had done the same exact thing. Quite a few had never even heard of the Companions and just wanted to join to feel important for once. Aela expected Brill to nod in affirmation, but instead she was surprised by his negative.

"No, this one knew full well who and what the Companions are. It was an elf, one of those high ones. You know, all tan and golden-eyed and whatnot. The woman was tall and lean, arms shapely and trained from a blade or bow. A quiver full of arrows and a bow was strapped to her back and a sword rested against her hip. She had a large shield strapped to her left arm. She was different than any elf I have ever seen before though."

"Different? Different how?"

Brill scratched the stubble sprouting underneath his chin. "Well she did not have hair the color of golden wheat like most high elves do. Hers was an obsidian, dark as midnight and long, unbound and flowing free. The eyes were a bit softer too, none of that hard edge most of her folk have. The woman was a looker, too. A scar bisected her lip, and another underneath her right eye. Also had a mark over that very same eye, black as sin. Very capable looking."

_Interesting_. Aela had not had too much experience with high elves as they were generally considered to be snooty and keep to themselves. Dark elves were better she thought, more apt to fall in with the Nords and other races in Skyrim. _Well, at least they are better than the wood elves._ A good-looking one was even rarer, and the fact that she knew a blade instead of just a bow…that was highly uncommon among high elves that were known for their archery and penchance for daggers. Aela's curiosity was now firmly piqued.

"Well, what did Kodlak say?"

"You know how hard it is to impress the man. Farkas seemed excited at the prospect…probably because the woman was so beautiful. But Vilkas was completely against her joining. He figured she was just like all the others, and had no potential. But…Kodlak took one look at her, I heard, and smiled the biggest smile anyone has ever seen on him. He told the woman she was Companion's material, and that he could just see what a fine warrior she was. Had Vilkas go outside for an impromptu sparring session, he did."

Vilkas most likely moaned and groaned along the way. Not a man who liked change, although most true Nords didn't.

"And? How did the match go?" Aela was terribly curious at this point. No new Companions had joined in many moons. The veterans were a close knit bunch, used to each other and trusting that the person on either side of them had their back at all times. Aela had quickly risen the ranks herself when it was her initiation. Everyone had been impressed at the time and it had not been but a couple of years later that she joined the Circle and werewolf blood thrummed in her veins.

"Vilkas will probably have bruises in the morning. As it was, he was rubbing his chest and looking pained when they both walked back inside. Kodlak was most amused. Right now, I believe Vilkas sent the elf to Eorlund for sharpening and shining."

Ah. An errand's girl. Most newcomers were sent on errands and then moved up to low-risk tasks. The hard quests were only given after it was ascertained that the Companion was skilled and intelligent enough to take one on. After all, not only was that person's life at stake, but the reputation of the Companions was at risk.

"She should return soon, then. I would like to see her for myself. How did the others react?"

Brill shrugged. "Athis did not really give two shits about it; you know how he is. Vilkas was not keen but he changed his tune after the bumps he got from her shield. Farkas and Torvar were down for it, and Skjor was glad that a competent warrior had joined. Njada…she was like she always is."

Aela certainly knew the truth to that. Njada was not easily warmed up or swayed. It took her years to break through her stone façade and see the true warrior underneath. It was hard for her to trust, and it was an honor to say that Njada Stonearm was your friend.

"Well, I guess we shall see if her joining has merit, or if she will soon be tossed out on her ass."

The huntress said her farewell to Brill, letting him enjoy the meal spread out before him. She walked towards the quarters shared amongst the followers. While waiting to catch a glimpse and maybe speak to the mysterious new woman, Aela thought about speaking to Kodlak or Vilkas herself, or maybe even Njada. She would speak to Skjor, but the two had been trying to keep a respectable distance from one another. A rumor was circling throughout Jorrvaskr that the two warriors were secret lovers. The idea was not untrue. Aela and Skjor were not a true couple in the sense of the word, but they _were_ coupling.

Neither of them were interested in a monogamous relationship, at least at the moment. Settling down was all well and good, but nobody decent had walked into the radius. Few people understood the lifestyle the Companions walked, and Aela had no use laying down her sword to play housewife with some fool trying to look good for appearance's sake. Skjor was enough, for now. The man was big, very big, and passionate behind closed doors. For all his strength and stoicism, he was incredibly gentle with her and the few nighttime activities they allowed themselves proved to relax Aela in ways even hunting could not achieve at times. But, the rumors were hitting too close to home and neither warrior wished the truth to come out. So, they hid it well.

Aela reached the quarters, pushing the door open. Athis greeted her quietly, polishing his curved daggers with sure, almost loving strokes. Njada sat on her bed, covers askew around her. A frown marred her pretty face, fingers playing with the pattern etched on the hilt of her blade.

"I take it you do not like our newest member, Njada?" Aela's right brow jaunted up saucily, a smirk firmly on her face. Njada may well be her friend, but it never ceased to amuse her just how cantankerous the other woman could be at times. The scowl aimed at her made the laughter harder to contain.

"Bah! That elf should not even be a member! Just because she got a few decent hits in with a shield does not make her Companion material. Vilkas must be having an off day, that is the only explanation for it."

"Maybe she is actually good, Njada. Kodlak would not accept her if she was not ready. I put my faith in him, if nothing else."

Njada reluctantly shook her head, although it pained her so. "I suppose you are right. But, I do not have to like her. She may be in the group but I do not have to go easy on the girl."

Athis just shook his head at the stubborn woman, remaining silent. Aela just grinned. A brusque knock on the door had three sets of eyes locked, watching as the handle shook as it turned. Vilkas poked his head in, the rest of his muscular form following. His hand rested on the sword belted at his hip, a small smile twitching on his lips. A woman soon followed behind him, the stance of a warrior echoing from her body. The air left Aela's lungs in a gasp.

By all the gods, the elf was _beautiful_. Brill's description did not do her justice. Hair the color of the darkest night fell in messy waves down the elf's back, caressing just a hair passed the middle of her back. Shimmering gold, almost cat-like, were set above high, regal cheekbones. Her skin was sun-kissed, a shade darker than most high elves. Elven armor, light and yet stronger than steel, covered the entirety of her torso. Gauntlets and boots made from the same material covered her arms and feet, and a longbow of a dark, foreign wood was held in a deerskin quiver alongside a slew of iron-tipped arrows were strapped to her lithe back. A sword with a curved, gleaming silver blade was hanging from a belt at her hip, runes covering a small section of the steel. It looked to be Elvish, a language known only to the race. Few races could decipher the hard language, though many tried. An iron shield with the heraldry of the high elves, a bird in flight carrying an arrow in its beak, was strapped to her left arm, the muscles strong and defined. A swirling black vortex tattoo covered the entirety of her right eye, running downwards in an inky river until it reached the sharp point just underneath her cheekbone.

The elf turned that intense gaze upon her after a cursory glance of the others. The look seemed to linger, touching Aela in all the wrong places. Heat suffused dark cheeks, the seasoned hunter blushing uncharacteristically underneath such liquid desire. Or…well…what Aela's lust-ridden mind saw as desire. Perhaps that was just her.

"This is the quarters of all the followers, Aryn. You can pick a bed and sleep whenever you are in Whiterun. You are officially a Companion now, and as such you may reap the benefits. You show a lot of promise, warrior. Kodlak is not easily pleased, and you certainly moved him. Congratulations on making the cut, and thank you for giving Eorlund my sword."

Vilkas gestured to Aela and the other members crowded in the room. "Here are some of your new mates. I believe you have already met Athis and Njada, yes? Over here is Aela; she was out when you arrived. Maybe you can get acquainted with her now. I bid you farewell, Aryn. Let me know if you need anything."

Vilkas crossed his arm over his chest, slightly bowing to the woman. _Aryn_. Aela tested the name in her mind, imaging her tongue rolling over the syllables. What an unusual and wondrous name. it certainly fit the woman.

Aryn stood in the doorway, not having moved as Vilkas left her to the mercy of the senior Companions. "It is nice to meet you, Aela. My name is Aryn, but you already knew that. It is an honor to join the Companions, and to fight alongside warriors such as yourself."

Aela had expected a low, raspy voice that oozed control and power. However, Aryn once again surprised her. Aryn had a soft, light voice that sounded as if it belonged to a bard. It was the kind of honeyed tone that would serve the profession well, weaving tales and lulling a victim into a false sense of complacency. Rich and full and melodious…the kind of voice that drew Aela in like a moth to flame. The lights were bright and warm, but get too close…

Before Aela could stutter out some form of greeting, or more like a jumbled jargon that would incite nothing more than confusion with perhaps a slight tinge of amusement, Njada snorted loudly. Aryn crooked an eyebrow, the casual look of indifference masked upon her face a testament to what had probably been a less than stellar encounter with the hot-headed warrior earlier.

"You may have Kodlak and Vilkas wrapped around your bony little finger, but make no mistake elf: you are no Companion, not yet. You are one in name only, not skill. When you are truly deserving of the title, I will welcome you. Until that time, if it ever comes, you are nothing more than a whelp."

Njada pushed passed the still elf, striding out the door impressively with her hand wrapped around the hilt of her infamous blade. Aela was slightly embarrassed for her friend, knowing the judgment was not exactly deserved.

It surprised Aela further when Aryn smirked after Njada had left. "She is a feisty one, huh? I once knew an elven mage just like her. We grew up together; fought like a pack of skeevers."

"What happened to her?" Aela asked.

"Lyndaia joined the Imperials around the time the war had just started up. She was killed in an ambush a couple of years ago. She had no family to speak of so she listed me as her next of kin. Her death reminded me of what is important. Lyndaia was a good friend."

Aela was surprised at such an intimate look into Aryn's mind. She was strangely honored to bear witness to the information, although Athis was also privy. The dark elf had lowered his head, respect and something resembling pity swimming in normally reserved eyes.

"I am sorry she was killed." Athis spoke quietly, voice soft.

"Thank you, but it is not something unusual in times such as these. People are lost; it is an unfortunate aspect of war and one that everyone in Skyrim knows all too well. This has affected everyone."

"Be that as it may, it is still a thing of sorrow. I hope that your friend died knowing a difference was made, however small it seemed at the time. If you will excuse me…I have to meet Kodlak for a debriefing on a mission. I wish you well, Aryn. Hopefully the Companions will be your new home."

Athis departed like a wraith, leaving Aela and Aryn alone. Aela fumbled awkwardly with the silver pendant of a tooth she wore around her neck, sweat beading upon her brow. She imagined her face paint was smudging, although that was impossible. Aela used a technique passed down from a long line of hunters, making a paint that did not come off easily with the changing of the weather. That did not stop the flush that encompassed her body as gold drifted over to her, seeming to stare into her very soul.

"Before I forget, Eorlund sent me with a package for you. A shield he had promised, I'm told." Aela had been so focused upon the elf's features that she did not even notice the additional shield Aryn carried. The steel shield gleamed, a large red fox emblazoned across the metallic surface. The straps were made of the finest leather, a dark brown that was soft to the touch and yet stronger than steel. Eorlund was a fine craftsman, indeed.

Aela admired her new shield, running her hand along the cool metal. She looked to Aryn, gratitude brimming in her green orbs. "Thank you for giving me the shield. I was not aware it was finished. It is exquisite."

Aryn inclined her head, a grin on lightly tanned skin seeming to light up the room. "Pleasure to be of service, my lady." The lanky elf bowed just so, a mock act but chivalrous nonetheless. "If I may ask, how long have you been a Companion?"

Aela squinted thoughtfully, thinking of her parents. "My mother was once a Companion, before she died. I wanted to follow in her footsteps and make her proud. My father helped me train for hours a day until I was deemed ready. My initiation was the proudest moment in my recollection. Nothing has made me happier, or changed my life so profoundly."

"It is nice that you share something with your mother; it makes it almost as if she was there with you. When I became a warrior and first started traveling, I felt like my dad was watching me with a smile on his face. He was a warrior as well, and my mother was a hunter. They taught me how to use not only a shield and sword but also a bow. The flexibility has saved my life on countless times."

Aela wanted to ask more of Aryn's parents, but felt that it was a tad bit invasive. The woman had been forthcoming with her past so far, but the huntress did not want to push her luck in case she hit a nerve. Words desperately pleaded to be released, but instead of flowing out they clogged up inside the hunter's throat, not daring to escape. Aryn however came to the rescue.

"I am sorry to cut this short; I have enjoyed talking with you Aela. But, my housecarl is currently waiting for me at my house. Lydia was not happy I left her behind instead of her accompanying me as she is a big supporter of the Companions. She told me she always dreamed of joining you or the Blades. I am sure she will grill me on everything later."

Aryn chuckled, voice turning throaty for a second. Aela frowned slightly at the mention of the other woman. A housecarl turned follower? Sharing a house with her? It was irrational but Aela felt a tiny stab of jealousy. _What are these feelings? I have only just met Aryn and yet my heart beats faster and I can't…I can't think! What the _hell_ is wrong with me?_

"I understand. I have something that I need to take care of as well, a very serious matter. I…shall see you later?'

Aryn smiled again, beautiful white teeth flashing. "You shall. After Lydia and I go take on a bunch of bloodthirsty vamps, maybe I will get bumped up to go on missions with you." Here, Aryn grew mischievous. "An attractive companion is never unwanted. If anything, our enemies will be too busy staring at you to attack me and I can just go kill them."

Aela blushed at the unexpected compliment, hiding her embarrassment behind a mask of sarcasm. "It will be awhile yet before you and I are partnered up. If you have what it takes, perhaps you will join the Circle. It is not an easy task though."

"I'm up for the challenge. I have a very good reason for wanting to join the Circle, after all.'

"Oh? Care to share, Aryn?"

"I would be closer to you."

Aela stared slack-jawed as Aryn walked away laughing to herself, head thrown back in utter amusement. Aela watched her go, cursing the weakness threatening to take her knees. Aela did not know what was in store for her future or Aryn's, but she certainly hoped they were intertwined. There was something about the warrior that made her soul sing.

"Things just got interesting….interesting indeed."

"_It took one glance to be interested, and one look to fall in love."-Miranda Davis_

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS


End file.
